rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alowwe Richards
Alowwe Richards Alowwe (pronounced All-Oh) Richards was born on December 19th of 1991 in her hometown of Celadon. After tra veling as a Pokemon trainer most of her life, she would end up moving back to Celadon to work with Team Rocket after a series of terror attacks by Varnock left her father unable to work. Alowwe began working in manual labor, though she serves more as a combatant. Personality Alowwe is often crass, rude, arrogant, and impulsive, constantly getting herself into situations she could not hope to get herself out of. She's often mean and apathetic to even the hardships of her own friends and allies, often only feigning any kind of empathy unless they are close to her. Alowwe is prone to acts of extreme violence, often threatening or outright harming others, with little regard for the sake of strangers. An exception to this is made in the presence of close friends and superiors, who she'll treat with a great deal more respect. Though she is an experienced Pokemon trainer, Alowwe has little reservation about fighting herself, and despite her own martial-arts training from her mentor Seven, she will often fight or threaten with the use of firearms or other weapons, and is far more brutal in her fighting style than Seven is. Around Seven, Alowwe is often far more calm and passive, though her violent and impulsive tendencies still often manifest themselves one way or another. Even around Seven, she'll often retain her tendency to make hurtful comments or remarks, and is even not above making fun of him. Besides Seven, Alowwe care mostly for only her Pokemon, and her father after that, after having been estranged from her mother. Recently, she became noticeably more mellow, and seems to reserve her anger for more needed situations. Skills and abilities As mentioned, Alowwe has received a large amount of training from her friend (and later lover) and mentor Seven, and hard physical training from Pryce's own tough training regiment for several months, which resulted in her being an effective hand-to-hand fighter. As well, Alowwe displays a capacity to use a wide number of firearms, explosives, and melee weapons, which she prefers to fight with, using hand-to-hand as a last resort. In her childhood, Alowwe's father had been a pilot in the JSDF, and owned a simulator which replicated the flight controls of an AH-64D Attack Helicopter. He allowed Alowwe to play on the simulator for years, and before she eventually left her home at the age of 11, Alowwe had logged thousands of hours on it. She became a capable helicopter pilot, a skill which remained well into adulthood. History Alowwe began life in Celadon city, where she lived with her mother and father, who had been a pilot in the JSDF. She lived there until age ten, when her father took her to Pallet Town to acquire her first Pokemon, Bomber, a squirtle, and being her Pokemon journey as most would be accustomed to at that age. throughout her travels, she captured and raised dozens of Pokemon, though keeping a tight group of favorite for most of her life. She challenges a multitude of leagues across the Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh regions over the next eight years, but only ever completes the Hoenn league, finishing in the Top 8 of the 2008 Ever Grande Conference. In late 2010, her journey in Sinnoh came to a sudden close when she received a call from home: Her father had lost his leg in a terrorist attack, and was now unable to support himself and her mother. Hearing this, she immeadiately took the closest, most profitable job she could: Labor Division Gruntwork in Team Rocket. It is from there that she would play a role in the events of the story to come. Category:Characters